Premiers pas dans la vie adulte
by Geraldine21
Summary: Pour ceux qui ont aimé et m'ont encouragée, suite des aventures de Harry et Ron cherchant leur voie professionnelle. Harry se présente à l'examen d'Auror... Deuxième édition de la journée, petit oubli dans la précédente !
1. Chapter 1

Dans un petit appartement londonien, Harry Potter, exaspéré, interpella Hermione :

- Hermione, s'il-te-plaît, aide-moi à trouver un sortilège qui empêche tous ces hiboux d'approcher !

Hermione et Ron étouffèrent leurs rires.

- D'accord, je demanderai à McGonagall comment elle a fait.

Depuis qu'il avait affronté et anéanti Voldemort l'an passé, Harry était retourné à Poudlard faire sa septième année, avec succès. Mais McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, avait du faire face à un problème de taille : le courrier adressé à Harry Potter par des milliers de sorciers qui le remerciaient. D'abord euphoriques, ses camarades s'étaient lassés des dizaines de rapaces envahissant la Grande Salle et des désagréments occasionnés, le moindre n'étant pas les fientes lâchées dans le porridge matinal. A grand-peine, la directrice avait trouvé un sortilège permettant de trier les courriers familiaux des autres. Et Harry avait vu s'écouler l'année trop vite, aux côtés de Ginny. Quitter Poudlard lui fendit le coeur et il eut du mal à retenir une larme. La question de son logement se posa vite et comme il s'y attendait, Molly Weasley lui offrit l'hospitalité. Harry et un Ron enthousiaste s'y retrouvèrent. Ils avaient été séparés le temps de l'année scolaire, Ron étant retourné avec Hermione finir sa scolarité à Poudlard avec quelques autres rares élèves pendant que Harry, terré à Godric's Hollow, cherchait comment anéantir Voldemort. Ron ne s'était pas décidé pour une carrière en particulier et le nombre trop faible d'ASPIC obtenus lui avait fermé des portes. Il avait été embauché pour aider à ouvrir la succursale du magasin de ses frères à Pré-au-Lard et ça l'avait occupé quelques mois. Mais vendeur ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement et il avait fait le tour des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard et du Chemin-de-Traverse en louant ses muscles à la journée. Particulièrement à l'aise dans ces espaces entièrement dédiés à la magie, il n'avait quand même pas négligé de réfléchir sérieusement à sa carrière professionnelle.

A la fin de l'été au Terrier, Harry avait parlé à Ron de partager un appartement à Londres. Les parents Weasley approuvèrent : Harry avait un projet professionnel sérieux - devenir Auror - et ils pensaient que cet exemple motiverait Ron. Harry, sans en parler à quiconque, avait songé à demander à Ginny de vivre avec eux, mais même s'il savait que Molly et Arthur Weasley approuvaient sa relation avec leur benjamine, ils ne verraient sans doute pas cette installation précoce d'un bon oeil. Du reste, Ginny voulait devenir guérisseuse à Ste-Mangouste et les étudiants étaient invités à résider dans un bâtiment prévu à cet effet à côté de l'hôpital, pour des raisons liées aux urgences médicales. Bien heureusement, le Transplanage leur permettait de se voir aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient. Quant à Hermione, ce n'est pas sans gêne qu'elle leur expliqua l'an passé qu'elle irait étudier dans une Université moldue, souhaitant devenir enseignante. Ron, de mauvaise humeur, lui avait ri au nez et la conversation qui s'ensuivit - en présence d'un Harry très gêné - fut pénible. Hermione eut du mal à faire accepter à Ron qu'il n'y a pas de déshonneur pour une sorcière à enseigner aux petits moldus, et que oui, elle aimerait, une fois l'expérience acquise, enseigner à Poudlard. Cette conclusion avait ramené Ron au calme et Harry songea qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas se rendre compte que son meilleur ami était fou amoureux de Hermione. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien relevé qui prouvait l'existence d'une relation plus "physique" entre eux : leur timidité respective les empêchait peut-être de sauter le pas, se disait-il.

Grâce à la fortune hérité de ses parents, Harry avait pu louer un petit mais confortable duplex au coeur d'un quartier animé de Londres, à deux pas du Chemin-de-Traverse afin de ne pas trop déstabiliser Ron. Comme tous les logements londoniens, le loyer était exorbitant et Harry savait que son ami n'aurait jamais les moyens de payer la moitié du loyer. Ron n'étant absolument pas familiarisé avec l'argent moldu, il avait été facile à Harry de mal convertir le montant du loyer en gallions et Ron fut agréablement surpris. Ce petit mensonge coûta à Harry mais il oubliait tout quand il rentrait le soir et retrouvait son ami. Quant à Hermione, elle vivait sur le campus de son université moldue, et une visite des deux garçons en début d'année avait été une grande source d'incrédulité pour Ron.

- Alors, raconte ! s'exclama Hermione toute excitée.

Harry s'exécuta :

- Eh bien, nous sommes huit candidats. Il y aussi Roger Banks, de Serdaigle, plus une femme plus âgée qui souhaite se reconvertir dans cette carrière. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les Aurors présents ne nous ont pas encouragés... Ils nous ont déjà mis en garde sur le caractère extrêmement dangereux de cette profession et les contraintes : on peut être prévenu à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit et partir en mission à l'autre bout de la planète pour des semaines, voire des mois, dans des conditions souvent difficiles : solitude, enfermement... Et si on est accepté à l'issue de tests d'aptitude rigoureux, la formation n'est pas de tout repos : ce qu'on a appris à Poudlard n'est que le b.a-ba... Et l'obtention de l'aptitude à la profession d'Auror est sanctionnée par un examen très difficile en fin d'études. Quatre longues années... soupira Harry. Plus des stages, à Ste-Mangouste, au Ministère, dans des officines de potions, et cetera...

- Je sais que tu travailleras dur, affirma Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry retint un sourire. S'il échouait, il avait résolu de se tourner vers une carrière de joueur professionnel de Quidditch. Lors de tests passés cet été, pas moins de huit équipes avaient souhaité le voir rejoindre leurs rangs. Ce souvenir lui arracha des pensées amères. Une fois de plus sermonné par sa mère, Ron avait parlé de devenir joueur professionnel. Mais sa dernière année à Poudlard, dans des conditions difficiles, n'avait pas permis à Ron de confirmer l'assurance qu'il avait prise en sixième année. Faute d'élèves en nombre suffisant, la Coupe de Quidditch n'avait pas eu lieu. Harry et Ron étaient partis bras-dessus bras-dessous à la journée de recrutement des équipes professionnelles. Le nombre de postulants était si élevé que les deux amis avaient cru se retrouver un samedi après-midi sur le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard, tant les visages leur étaient familiers. Il y eut des cris de joie et Harry retrouva avec plaisir Angélina Johnson et Olivier Dubois, tous deux joueurs professionnels, qui assurèrent Harry qu'ils seraient ravis de l'avoir pour co-équipier. Des dizaines de candidats effectuèrent des tests sur plusieurs terrains ; répartis selon l'ordre alphabétique; Harry et Ron furent séparés et il fut impossible à Harry de suivre les performances de son ami. A la fin de la journée, Harry fut assailli par des entraîneurs qui lui offrirent des ponts d'or. Des exclamations indignées accueillirent sa réponse : il voulait devenir Auror, mais s'il échouait, il considérerait avec attention les propositions faites. Retrouvant Ron, il devina à son visage que son ami n'avait pas eu le succès escompté. Feignant la gaiété, Ron affirma qu'il avait eu un contact intéressant avec les Licornes du Sussex, modeste équipe de troisième division, mais qu'il préférait réfléchir. Harry fit mine de le croire et répondit embarrassé qu'il avait eu une proposition pour devenir remplaçant dans une équipe qui venait d'entrer en première division. Ron avait apparemment accepté cette explication sans réclamer plus de détails. Revenu à Londres, Harry reçut un hibou l'informant qu'il était membre de droit de l'AAG, Amicale des Anciens de Gryffondor. Moyennant une cotisation annuelle d'un gallion symbolique, il aurait accès à tous les services et installations de l'association. Ron avait reçu la même proposition l'an passé, mais en l'absence de Harry et Hermione occupée dans son université moldue, il n'avait jamais donné suite. Les deux amis s'y rendirent le premier week-end de septembre et découvrirent, sous le déguisement d'un terrain vague nauséabond ( l'entrée était dans une vieille benne puante ), un spacieux local tendu d'or et de rouge. Ils croisèrent des visages familiers d'anciens élèves et Harry fut assailli de compliments admiratifs sous l'oeil boudeur de Ron. Gêné, Harry détourna l'attention de Ron en s'approchant d'une affiche qui indiquait les formalités à suivre pour s'inscrire dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'Amicale. Les deux garçons s'inscrirent avec enthousiasme et apprirent que des entraînements et des rencontres amicales avaient lieu régulièrement. Le terrain étant disponible, ils s'envolèrent et jouèrent deux heures. Harry constata avec un pincement au coeur qu'effectivement, Ron n'avait pas le niveau requis chez les professionnels. Mais leur joute aérienne le ravit et quand les membres suivants leur crièrent de leur laisser la place, ils regagnèrent le sol les cheveux en bataille et les yeux brillants.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione avait sacrifié quelques heures de son précieux temps pour passer un dimanche tranquille chez les garçons. Ginny était absente, pour cause de garde aux urgences de Ste-Mangouste. Hermione leur donnait des nouvelles de leurs anciens camarades.

- Harry, je sais que tu as aperçu Neville l'an passé dans les serres du professeur Chourave quand il faisait son stage de botaniste. Il m'a écrit qu'il s'envolait pour le Sénégal avec un petit groupe pour étudier les plantes locales. Rencontrer d'autres personnes lui fera le plus grand bien. Et Luna Lovegood a intégré le journal de son père : elle fait quelques reportages et...

- Loufoca journaliste ? ricana Ron.

Hermione lui adressa un regard noir. Harry était plutôt d'accord avec Hermione : la jeune fille avait fait preuve d'un grand courage lors de leur cinquième année et malgré son attitude étrange, Harry l'aimait bien.

- Elle était à Serdaigle et c'était une bonne élève, poursuivit sévèrement Hermione. J'ai lu quelqu'uns de ses articles, et même si je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec le contenu ( le journal de son père éditait des articles au contenu parfois loufoque ), elle écrit plutôt bien. Et elle a un métier, _elle_ !

Ron fut piqué au vif et baissa la tête comme un petit garçon pris en faute. Il soupira et regarda la pluie s'abattre violemment sur les carreaux de leur salon.

- J'ai menti, personne ne m'a proposé de rejoindre une équipe de Quidditch...

Le ton désespéré émut Harry et Hermione.

- Je ne vois rien qui me plaise à part ça... Travailler au Ministère ? Bof ! Je me vois mal dans un bureau...

Harry approuva silencieusement.

- Guérisseur ? La vue du sang me fait tourner de l'oeil ! Si Rusard prend sa retraite, je serais peut-être bon pour prendre sa place...

Le ton était devenu franchement larmoyant et Harry se retint pour ne pas lui botter les fesses.

- Alors fais un métier en rapport avec le Quidditch ! s'écria Hermione exaspérée.

Ron leva vers elle des yeux de cocker pleurnichard.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Entraîneur, commentateur, journaliste...

Ron la regarda comme si elle venait de lui offrir du bonheur en élixir.

- C'est une bonne idée ça !

Hermione agita ses mains devant elle :

- Oh mais je disais ça comme ça ! Réfléchis...

Harry remplit leurs tasses de thé et constata que Ron semblait ragaillardi. "Elle lui dirait d'aller sur la lune, il le ferait..."

La fin de l'après-midi se passa en bavardages anodins, même si Ron exprima à nouveau son incrédulité quand Hermione annonça qu'une de leurs anciennes camarades de Gryffondor avait choisi de retourner à la vie moldue.

Harry observa avec un étonnement soulagé un Ron déterminé. Grâce à ses frères fans de Quidditch, il obtint un rendez-vous avec un ancien entraîneur. Le vieil homme lui communiqua diverses infos mais à sa connaissance, aucun poste de commentateur n'était disponible à la Radio par Transmission Magique. Quant à entraîneur, c'était souvent réservé à des anciens joueurs ayant beaucoup d'expérience. Et journaliste exigeait une bonne maitrise de l'écriture et Ron s'en savait dépourvu. Il revint à l'appartement de mauvaise humeur.

Harry le réconforta comme il put, mais lui aussi avait ses soucis : l'examen d'entrée à la formation d'Auror approchait à grands pas et il dormait mal. Quand par paresse ou fatigue il exécutait à la maison des tâches simples de ménage à l'aide de la magie, il en ratait un certain nombre et s'imaginait ridicule devant des Aurors aguerris.

Le lendemain matin, il reçut un hibou de Maugrey Fol-Oeil : l'ancien Auror souhaitait le rencontrer. Harry lui proposa une rencontre dans un pub tranquille du Chemin-de-Traverse. Le lendemain, Harry était attablé devant une Bièraubeurre et Maugrey devant une mixture embaumant violemment le whisky.

- Harry, j'ai su que tu t'étais inscrit pour devenir Auror. Il va de soi que j'approuve. Une seule personne a été admise l'an dernier et aucune les trois années précédentes. Je ne veux pas t'avantager mais je juge bon de te donner quelques conseils. Tu paniques un peu, hein ?

Harry approuva silencieusement.

- Bien sûr, on te demandera d'effectuer des sortilèges, tels le Charme du Bouclier ou l'apparition du Patronus. Mais lors de la fin de ma carrière, j'étais membre du jury d'admission et j'ai vu des candidats échouer sur des sorts bêtes comme troll. La déstabilisation du candidat est essentielle, afin de juger sa capacité à réagir à un imprévu. Je me rappelle ce candidat brillant à qui j'ai demandé d'exécuter un simple sortilège de Lévitation enseigné en première année à Poudlard. Il a été tellement surpris que le flacon d'encre placé devant moi a fini renversé sur mes genoux. Il n'a pas été admis.

Harry soupira en songeant à ces derniers jours.

- Ahhh ! Je vois que j'ai eu raison de te parler de ça... Reprends tes livres de première année et exécute quelques sortilèges simples.

- Monsieur, et les autres candidats ? J'ai un avantage sur eux maintenant, c'est déloyal !

Maugrey fit une grimace qui s'apparentait à un sourire.

- Toujours cette honnêteté, hein ? Rassure-toi, je connais quelqu'un des autres candidats. La soeur de Roger Banks a passé l'épreuve voici quelques années avec succès et elle a du le préparer mentalement. Quant à cette femme plus âgée, elle doit avoir suffisamment d'expérience pour se douter des pièges tendus.

Harry le remercia.

- Des nouvelles de Rogue ?

Maugrey grommela : l'ancien professeur de Potions était introuvable et semblait avoir survécu à son maître.

Ils se séparèrent et Maugrey assura Harry qu'il pouvait avoir bon espoir. Harry transplana pour l'appartement et trouva un Ron tout excité.

- Lis Harry, lis vite !

Harry reçut en pleine figure la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Page 8 !

Harry lut :"Les ridicules tentatives du Chicaneur pour faire concurrence à la Radio par Transmission Magique". Il s'assit confortablement tandis que Ron tournoyait autour de lui en gesticulant.

"Le Chicaneur, modeste concurrent de notre journal, a annoncé dans sa dernière édition qu'il créait sa version radiophonique, incluant des programmes musicaux, d'investigations et de sport. Même si nous respectons notre confrère, nous ne pouvons qu'être dubitatifs quant au sérieux des programmes au vu du contenu discutable des articles de ce journal. N'ont-ils pas été jusqu'à publier que..."

Ron arracha le journal des mains de Harry.

- Alors, tu as vu ?

- Quoi ?

- Ils vont diffuser du sport ! Du Quidditch !

Harry commençait à comprendre.

- Ecris pour demander si le poste est libre !

- Oui ! Et j'écris aussi à Louf... euh... à Luna pour lui demander de parler de moi à son père !

Harry fit la grimace :

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Luna m'avait déjà fait remarquer que tu n'avais pas été toujours très gentil avec elle. Et si elle est parfois bizarre, elle n'est pas idiote : lui écrire pourrait te desservir.

Ron bougonna. Et il rédigea un cv, aidé par Ginny, venue le lendemain, profitant d'un après-midi de récupération. Ron prétexta des courses à faire Chemin-de-Traverse pour laisser les deux tourtereaux en paix : les voir disparaître dans la chambre de Harry le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

La fin de semaine passa dans une atmosphère tendue : Ron attendait une réponse du Chicaneur et Harry s'énervait dès qu'il ratait un sortilège enfantin. L'épreuve était pour lundi. Le week-end passa en un éclair et Harry aurait été bien en peine de se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces deux jours. Bien que n'étant pas fanatique de la télévision, il avait acheté un appareil et appris à s'en servir à un Ron plutôt intéressé. Mais l'emploi fréquent de la magie dans l'appartement créait des interférences telles que Harry avait débranché l'appareil et l'avait rangé dans un placard. Le dimanche après-midi, par contre, il assista à la performance de Ron commentant pour eux deux un match de Quidditch de première division diffusé sur la radio magique. Le garçon roux s'enthousiasmait pour les exploits des coéquipiers d'Angélina Johnson et bien que son style fut brouillon, Harry admit que son ami mettait du coeur à l'ouvrage. Il se demanda si Ron, admettant qu'il devienne commentateur, n'éprouverait pas perpétuellement un sentiment de frustation à commenter des matchs auxquels il aurait voulu participer. Cette question le hantait toujours et un sentiment de culpabilité apparaissait à chaque fois. En fin d'après-midi, Ginny passa en coup de vent lui souhaiter bonne chance et Hermione fit de même. Leur amie avait du renoncer à posséder un hibou, les animaux n'étant pas autorisés dans son campus moldu. Elle avait même du se séparer de Pattenrond qu'elle avait confié à ses parents. Quand elle recevait un hibou d'un ancien camarade de classe peu soucieux de savoir si cela la mettrait en difficulté à la résidence universitaire, elle griffonnait rapidement une réponse et renvoyait l'animal : aux locataires étonnés de la présence fréquente de rapaces autour de sa chambre, elle avait bien du mal à trouver une explication plausible. Elle assomma Harry de conseils et il eut grand-mal à décliner son offre de vérifier ses sortilèges de base. Ron et elle ne se chamaillèrent pas et elle l'encouragea même à persévérer dans son souhait de devenir commentateur. L'atmosphère se détendant, Ron lui posa même des questions sur ses études et écouta attentivement ses réponses, bien que Harry ne fut pas certain qu'il eut tout compris. Harry, un peu ragaillardi, songea que s'il avait été absent, la relation Hermione-Ron aurait pu prendre un tour plus romantique. "Il faudra vraiment que je lui parle..." se dit-il, amusé et un peu gêné.

Hermione partie, les deux amis retrouvèrent leurs angoisses et Harry mit du temps à s'endormir.

C'est les yeux gonflés qu'il se réveilla et découvrit avec plaisir que Ron lui avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, bien qu'il doutât d'avaler grand-chose.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non, merci. C'est gentil mais je... enfin, il faut que j'affronte ça seul.

- Comme tu veux.

- Par contre, on manque de provisions. Tu peux aller en acheter ?

- Oui, mais pas dans ton maudit supramarchant !

- Supermarché...

- C'est ça... On fait vieux couple, non ?

Harry éclata de rire et la boule douloureuse dans son ventre diminua d'intensité. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard et choisit de ne pas transplaner : il avait besoin de respirer l'air doux de ce jour de septembre. Il accéda au Ministère par la cabine téléphonique hors-service ( pour les moldus ) et dans l'atmosphère sombre et confinée du hall du Ministère, ses membres tremblèrent. Il se dirigea vers le lieu indiqué et retrouva six personnes aux mines déconfites. Les regards se posèrent sur lui - et sa cicatrice - et il fonça sur la main tendue de Roger Banks, l'ancien de Serdaigle.

- Il y a déjà un candidat d'entré. N'oublie pas les sortilèges de base, ils déstabilisent les candidats par ce moyen.

Harry l'avait appris de Maugrey mais il remercia quand même son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, loyal, comme beaucoup d'élèves de Serdaigle, n'était pas en compétition avec lui : il n'y avait pas de nombre limité d'étudiants à la formation d'Auror et Roger ne craignait rien à donner un tuyau à Harry.

La porte de la salle d'examen s'ouvrit et une voix provenant de l'intérieur appela :

- Banks, Roger Artémus !

- Bonne chance, Roger !

- Merci Harry, toi aussi !

La porte se referma et Harry, ne connaissant que peu des autres candidats, s'abima dans la contemplation de ses chaussures.


	3. Chapter 3

- Potter, Harry James !

Harry entra en tremblant dans la salle tristounette. Il se demanda si les regards posés sur lui le jaugeaient ou si c'était de la curiosité pour le vainqueur de Voldemort. Il y avait deux femmes, une rousse et une brune plus jeune ainsi deux hommes inconnus de Harry.

- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Potter ! lui dit aimablement la femme blonde au physique athlétique.

Harry remercia en bafouillant et regretta de ne pas avoir plus travaillé son physique : manifestement, une bonne condition physique était indispensable.

- Cet examen est sérieux mais nous ne sommes pas là pour vous casser, continua un homme proche de la retraite aux petites lunettes rondes. Nous commencerons par l'examen de vos résultats d'ASPIC.

L'homme fit circuler des parchemins à ses collègues et pendant une minute, il n'y eut aucun bruit. Une femme releva enfin la tête :

- "Optimal" en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et ce depuis plusieurs années. Remarquable !

- Il fait dire que ce jeune homme a eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique son apprentissage, fit le quatrième examinateur à la barbe soigneusement tressée.

Le ton sec glaça Harry mais l'homme lui adressa un petit sourire bienveillant et Harry sentit ses muscles se détendre.

- Vous avez obtenu "Effort Exceptionnel" en Métamorphose alors qu'au début de votre scolarité, vous aviez "Acceptable". Ce qui signifie que vous avez su vous mettre au travail. C'est un bon point.

La femme qui avait parlé en premier revint à la charge :

- En Potions, vous avez été toujours mal noté, à l'exception des deux dernières années. C'est une discipline qui exige de la rigueur mais qui est d'une simplicité enfantine quand on applique les consignes à la lettre. Et votre premier professeur note de gros problèmes de discpline. Avez-vous un problème avec la rigueur et la discipline, monsieur Potter ?

Harry sentait le rouge marbrer son visage.

- Rogue était mon premier professeur et chacun sait maintenant pourquoi il me traitait injustement ! dit-il à toute allure, un peu véhément.

La sorcière posa sur lui un regard insondable.

- C'est peut-être ça, oui...

Harry affrontait là les questions qu'il redoutait. Il savait que la discipline et la rigueur n'avaient jamais été ses points forts, sauf dans les matières qu'il aimait. Mais il était déterminé à travailler dur.

- J'apprendrai tout. Si je ne savais pas ce qui m'attend ici, je ne serais pas venu !

Cette répartie sembla appréciée.

Le plus âgé des examinateurs lut à voix haute un commentaire de Minerva McGonagall, commentaire obligatoire sur chaque dernier bulletin de dernière année :

- "Inutile de revenir sur les épreuves affrontées par monsieur Potter lors de sa scolarité : elles ont démontré sa bravoure. Sa loyauté, son esprit de camaraderie et de sacrifice sont supérieurs à ceux d'un élève ordinaire. S'il a montré au début de sa scolarité un peu de légèreté face à certaines discplines, il s'est corrigé et il sera, quelque soit sa branche professionnelle, un étudiant motivé." Plutôt flatteur ! Un bon point pour vous.

L'examen de ses performances scolaires étant fini, il eut à subir une rafale de questions sur son comportement et son mental.

- Avez-vous déjà entendu des voix ?

- Si vous deviez sauver votre meilleur ami ou vous-même de la noyade, que feriez-vous ?

- Aimez-vous qu'on vous complimente ?

- Craignez-vous la solitude ?

- Que feriez-vous si vous découvriez qu'un membre de votre famille est un ennemi dangereux pour notre monde ?

Harry répondit parfois en bafouillant, essayant de donner des réponses claires. Il sentait son front devenir moite et savait que très vite viendrait l'épreuve pratique. Une examinatrice fit apparaître un verre d'eau et le lui tendit.

- Merci madame, lui dit Harry reconnaissant.

- Vous auriez préféré du jus de citrouille ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, décontenancé.

- Ah, ben... je... Oui, pourquoi pas...

La sorcière s'était reculée et avait posé sa baguette devant elle. Les trois autres Aurors le regardaient avec curiosité. Harry comprit enfin : l'épreuve pratique commençait.

Il se racla la gorge et se saisit de sa baguette. Il la pencha au-dessus du gobelet et prononça :

- Un deux trois, en jus de citrouille tu te transformeras !

Le gobelet disparut de ses mains et un liquide orange éclaboussa ses chaussures. Dépité, il vit les regards navrés de deux examinateurs. Le vieil Auror vint à sa rescousse :

- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres et nous sommes aussi passés par cette épreuve. Vous avez droit à une seconde chance. Mais avant, nettoyez-moi ces chaussures.

Harry baissa la tête, autant pour viser ses chaussures que pour cacher sa bouche tremblante.

- _Sekchaussures _!

Le liquide disparut. La sorcière blonde agita sa baguette et un nouveau gobelet apparut.

- Prenez-le et recommencez !

Harry fit un pas et s'arrêta, évitant de peu le piège tendu. Il tendit sa baguette et prononça "_Accio gobelet _". L'objet atterrit fermement dans sa main gauche et il se racla à nouveau la gorge.

- Un deux trois, en jus de citrouille cette eau se transformera !

Il émit un petit gémissement de satisfaction et il déposa le gobelet rempli de liquide orangé devant les examinateurs. Leurs visages étaient plus satisfaits. Harry avait pris conscience de son erreur : en omettant de préciser que c'était l'eau qu'il devait changer en jus, l'eau _et_ le gobelet avaient été transformés en liquide...

- Bien, fit la sorcière rousse. Vous avez rectifié votre erreur, même si beaucoup de candidats ont réussi du premier coup. Mais d'autres ont cherché plus longtemps que vous où ils s'étaient trompé...

Harry songea avec amertume que jamais Hermione n'aurait commis cette erreur.

- Je note quand même que vous avez porté le gobelet d'eau à vos lèvres sans réfléchir, souligna l'homme à la barbe. Et s'il y avait eu du poison dedans ?

Harry blêmit. Il se rappela sa sixième année en cours de Potion quand Ron avait bu une boisson empoisonnée qui lui était destinée.

- Comment détecter et parer à un éventuel poison ?

Harry connaissait évidemment la réponse : le bézoard, pierre qui lui avait permis de sauver la vie de Ron.

L'homme continua avec un sourire malicieux :

- C'est notre piège habituel. Depuis que je suis examinateur, pas un candidat n'a pensé que le verre pourrait contenir du poison. C'est un peu pervers de notre part mais nous ne vous tiendrons pas rigueur de ce manque de méfiance. C'est un petit jeu entre vieux de la vieille, finit-il en riant.

Harry sourit difficilement.

- Bien, passons aux sortilèges de Défense.

Harry sentit son pouls accélérer mais étrangement, un frisson d'excitation parcourait son corps et il eut moins peur que lors de l'épreuve des sortilèges de base.

Le sorcier aux lunettes agita sa baguette et une armoire s'ouvrit : un énorme chien noir, muscles tendus sous sa peau noire lustrée, yeux injectés de sang en sortit et il grogna méchamment. Il regarda Harry mais ne fit pas mine de l'attaquer. Harry se demandait ce qu'on attendait de lui : un sortilège de Réduction ? Un maléfice du Saucisson pour ligoter le molosse ? Harry regarda les examinateurs en quête d'un encouragement. Trois le regardaient mais la petite sorcière rousse fixait le chien avec effroi. "Mais pourquoi a-t-elle peur ?" se dit-il, complètement perdu dans cette situation inattendue.

"Elle a peur du chien !"

Harry comprit enfin : il s'avança entre les examinateurs et le chien et celui-ci disparut dans un tourbillon. Une forme apparut et Harry sentit sa peau se hérisser : Ginny était étendue sur le sol, inerte, les yeux ouverts et sans vie, comme morte. Harry, souffle coupé, tendit sa baguette et prononça d'une voix la plus ferme possible :

- _Ridikkulus _!

Ginny disparut.

- Bravo ! fit la sorcière blonde.

Harry se retourna et vit qu'il avait fait bonne impression. La petite sorcière rousse buvait avidemment le gobelet de jus de citrouille.

- Peu d'autres candidats ont compris aussi vite qu'ils avaient affaire à un inoffensif Epouvantard, poursuivit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête et regagna sa chaise. Il s'était attendu à avoir apparaître un Détraqueur, comme au cours de sa troisième année à Poudlard. Son visage devait trahir sa stupéfaction car le vieil Auror lui demanda :

- Cette jeune fille est votre petite amie ?

- Oui.

- Vous vous attendiez à autre chose ?

- Oui. Lors du cours avec le professeur Lupin, c'est autre chose qui était apparu, un Détraqueur.

Les Aurors firent tous la grimace.

- Oui, dit la petite sorcière rousse, remise de sa frayeur. Ils ont de quoi terrifier. C'est bien que vous ayez surmonté cette peur. Comme toute personne normalement constituée, vous craignez pour vos proches.

Harry se sentit un peu mieux.

- Et si vous n'aviez pas décelé l'Epouvantard derrière le chien, quel sort auriez-vous employé ? demanda la sorcière blonde.

- Le Maléfice du Saucisson ? répondit aussitôt Harry.

Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant l'Auror à la barbe éclater de rire : sa réponse manquait manifestement de sérieux.

- Excellent ! Un sort utilisé en cours de récréation à Poudlard ! Les sorts les plus simples sont les meilleurs ( Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ) : beaucoup de sorciers maléfiques sont assez prétentieux et utilisent des sorts compliqués qu'ils ont parfois du mal à maîtriser. La simplicité peut sauver la vie, vous venez de nous le confirmer.

Harry retrouva un peu de sérénité.

- Exécutez-nous un Patronus.

Harry se leva, sûr de lui. Il tendit fermement sa baguette, prononça "_Expecto Patronum_" et un magnifique cerf argenté apparut et disparut après avoir effectué au galop le tour de la pièce.

Les Aurors commentaient entre eux :

- Excellent !

- Très net, apparu très vite...

- Beaucoup de conviction dans son geste.

- Depuis quand le maîtrisez-vous ?

- Depuis ma troisième année.

Les Aurors fixèrent Harry, stupéfaits.

- Expliquez-nous.

Harry leur narra la scène de Sirius attaqué par les Détraqueurs et comment Harry les avait chassé grâce à l'enseignement secret du professeur Lupin. L'Auror blonde grattait frénétiquement son parchemin avec sa plume et Harry sut qu'il avait fait très forte impression.

- Bien bien, fit l'Auror barbu. Merci monsieur Potter. Veuillez passer dans la pièce à côté : vous trouverez un questionnaire sur différents sujets. C'est la dernière épreuve. Ne la négligez pas, un taux de bonnes réponses inférieur à 75 est éliminatoire. Harry remercia et sortit. Il pensait en toute objectivité avoir été convainquant, laissant ses examinateurs sur une bonne impression. Mais l'épreuve écrite l'angoissait. Il s'installa seul à un bureau. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Roger Banks lui adressa un petit salut. Harry lut quelques questions et soupira.

- Quel ingrédient manque à la potion curative de petites plaies sanglantes s'il y a déjà du jus de banane et de la peau de crapaud ?

- Combien de temps faut-il laisser mijoter une potion de Véritasérum ?

- Quelle est la différence entre un sortilège d'Attraction et un sortilège de Déplacement ?

- Quelle incantation prononcer pour effectuer le changement de couleur d'un petit animal ?

- Quelle attitude adopter pour ne pas devenir ennemi d'un Centaure ?

- Quel objet choisiriez-vous pour Portoloin si vous étiez dans le désert, afin qu'on le remarque le moins possible ?

- Si vous étiez dans l'incapacité d'utiliser la magie, à quel service administratif moldu vous adresseriez-vous ?

Harry sortit lessivé après trois heures d'intense cogitation. Il retrouva les autres candidats, eux aussi passablement éreintés.

- Nous vous communiquerons les résultats après-demain : quelque soit la réponse, nous vous recevrons en entretien individuel pour vous expliquer les raisons de notre choix. Je vous informe que selon le réglement, si vous échouez, vous pourrez vous représenter dans trois ans. Merci mesdames et messieurs.

Harry serra la main de Roger et transplana pour son appartement. Ron était absent, il avait laissé un mot, étant sorti faire des courses ( au Chemin-de-Traverse, ayant quitté en hurlant le supermarché moldu dans lequel Harry l'avait entraîné une fois ). Harry ignorait qu'un échec à l'entrée de la formation n'était pas définitif. Il fut moins pessimiste, et dans le pire des cas, accepterait de devenir joueur professionnel tout en se préparant pour dans trois ans. Il voulait décompresser et transplana Chemin-de-Traverse : il trouva Ron occupé à tester les derniers gadgets dans la boutique de farces et attrapes de ses frères. Bien entendu, il avait oublié de faire les courses...

Le surlendemain matin, les deux garçons étaient à cran. Le petit-déjeuner brûla et Harry fut reconnaissant à Ron de le soutenir.

- Tu y arriveras.

Harry lui sourit faiblement : le petit-déjeuner passait mal.

- Et toi, toujours pas de réponse du Chicaneur ?

- Non.

- Ils ont du recevoir pas mal de courrier. Laisse-leur le temps de répondre.

Ron haussa les épaules.

Un hibou inconnu virevolta devant la fenêtre : Harry lui ouvrit, détacha la lettre et donna un peu de Miamhibou à l'oiseau sous l'oeil noir de Hedwige.

- C'est pour moi.

Il lut fébrilement :

"Monsieur Harry Potter, nous avons attendons aujourd'hui à onze heures, même salle que l'autre jour. Salutations. Le jury des Aurors."

Dans une heure...

- Un autre hibou ! s'exclama Ron.

Il prit la lettre.

- Celle-là est pour moi !

Harry s'approcha et lut en même temps que son ami.

"Monsieur Weasley, nous avons reçu votre demande au poste de commentateur de Quidditch à Radio Chicane. Votre courrier enthousiaste nous incite à vouloir vous rencontrer. Merci de vous présenter demain à dix heures 24 Indian Street. Cordialement, Wilkinson Lovegood."

- J'y crois pas... J'y crois pas...

- Bravo mon vieux ! lui dit Harry en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne au Ministère pour tes résultats ?

Harry n'avait jamais autant aimé son meilleur ami.

Anxieux, les garçons se présentèrent au Ministère avec vingt bonnes minutes d'avance. Ils virent de loin Percy, le frère de Ron, et furent soulagés qu'il ne les ait pas vu : Ron pour ne pas être assommé par les "hautes responsabilités" de son frère, Harry parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré les incitations de Percy pour que Ron se détache de lui. Parvenu devant la salle d'examen, Harry retrouva cinq autres candidats. Roger Banks le salua et chuchota :

- Galina Bongenre est sortie il y a dix minutes les yeux rouges...

Harry blêmit : cette ancienne de Poufsouffle avait la réputation d'être une élève sérieuse.

La porte s'ouvrit et la plus âgée des candidates en sortit, la déception sur le visage. Harry regarda le bout de ses chaussures.

- Monsieur Harry Potter !

Les entrailles nouées, il avança en ignorant les regards posés sur lui.

- Bonne chance, vieux ! lui souffla Ron.

La porte se referma et Harry salua les examinateurs. Invité à s'asseoir, Harry s'effondra plus qu'il ne s'assit sur la chaise. L'homme à la barbe s'éclaircit la voix :

- Hum hum... Monsieur Potter, lors de votre examen, il est apparu que votre dossier scolaire n'était en rien supérieur à ceux des autres candidats, si ce n'est vos excellentes notes en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Harry se retint pour ne pas chanceler.

- Vous êtes tombé dans quelques pièges élémentaires et cela ne vous a pas servi...

Harry ferma les yeux à-demi.

- Mais ce n'est rien de dire que vos réflexes excellentissimes, j'ose le dire, lors de l'épreuve pratique, nous ont très fortement impressionnés. Quant à l'épreuve écrite, vous avez obtenu un résultat très juste, 77 de bonnes réponses, mais c'est suffisant. Aussi, compte tenu de ces deux derniers éléments, c'est avec plaisir que je vous annonce qu'à trois votes contre un, vous êtes accepté à la formation d'Auror.

Harry resta muet et immobile. La petite sorcière rousse lui dit gentiment :

- Allons, c'est fini, monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez vous détendre.

Il sentait son cerveau sur le point d'exploser.

- Je... euh... Merci ! Je compte me montrer digne de la confiance que vous m'accordez...

- J'espère bien, fit la sorcière blonde. Par honnêteté, je vous avoue que c'est moi qui ai voté contre vous. Je suis très exigeante, et je crains que votre lutte contre Voldemort vous fasse penser que vous êtes invulnérable : c'est dangereux dans notre profession.

Harry la regarda avec étonnement.

- Merci de votre franchise, mais je n'ai jamais cru être invulnérable. Je travaillerai dur.

La sorcière lui sourit :

- J'espère que vous me prouverez que j'ai eu tort.

L'Auror à lunettes prit la parole :

- Le plus dur n'est pas fait. Nous nous reverrons demain. Vous prendrez connaissance de votre emploi du temps. Profitez-bien de la semaine à venir, elle est votre dernière d'insouciance avant longtemps.

Légèrement refroidi, Harry hocha la tête, salua et sortit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur six visages scrutateurs.

- Je suis pris...

Ron poussa un rugissement qui fit sursauter un employé passant par là, les bras chargés de dossiers. Harry vit les visages envieux et même un ou deux un peu jaloux.

- Bonne chance, dit-il à Roger Banks.

L'ancien de Serdaigle lui serra la main :

- Merci, tu mérites ce poste.

Harry et Ron s'éloignèrent. Harry était sur un petit nuage et n'entendait pas grand-chose des commentaires frénétiques de Ron. Il ne retint que la proposition de transplaner immédiatement pour le Terrier prévenir Molly Weasley.


End file.
